


Smoke and Mirrors

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David wants to know what was in Spencer's special delivery. (A tag to 52 Pickup, 4x9. Originally published November 2008.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to innerslytherin for the beta. :)

Spencer was trying to eat dinner. 'Trying' being the operative word. Dave had cooked for them. Steaks. And Spencer wasn't a huge fan of red meat, but Dave was, and Dave was a good cook, as long as it was something he liked. If he didn't like something, you could usually count on it being burnt, or undercooked, or otherwise inedible.

The problem tonight, though, was that Dave wouldn't stop staring at Spencer. It wasn't an open kind of stare, but a furtive one. More like Dave was trying to figure something out when he thought Spencer wasn't looking. Spencer chewed a bite of his steak thoughtfully, wondering if he should mention it, and reached for his glass of wine. When he looked up, he caught Dave looking at him again.

"What?" he asked, his tone already defensive. "Something in my teeth?"

Dave frowned, seeming to weigh whether he should say what he was thinking, and then said, "What was in that envelope that was delivered to your desk?"

 _Oh._ Spencer swallowed hard. "Why?"

"I haven't seen you smile like that at work in a long time," Dave said, his tone conversational, even as his gaze was intense on Spencer's.

There was no use lying. Dave would find out anyway, because Morgan had seen the card and had teased Spencer about his newly found 'game'. Spencer doubted the teasing would stop either, so Spencer sighed and reached in his pocket for the card. He slid it across the table, because it was easier to show than to explain.

Dave flipped it over to where Spencer knew the lipstick print was, and tried not to frown when Dave's expression clouded over. Spencer hadn't forgotten that Dave was a jealous lover, but he didn't get to witness it often.

"What is this?" Dave asked.

"It's pretty self explanatory," Spencer replied, and at that Dave looked a little like he might actually be capable of shooting lasers out of his eyes. Spencer cleared his throat and shifted. "None of the girls would listen to me in the club. Morgan told me--"

"To flirt," Dave finished for him, still glaring. "Typical."

"Yeah, and it worked. We wouldn't have caught the unsub if I hadn't!" Spencer said, and he suddenly realized his voice was rising, going slightly high-pitched, even though Dave's was still calm. Too calm.

"Worked in other ways too, didn't it?" Dave said.

"Dave--!"

"What did you do? Because I _know_ you didn't win her over with a joke."

Spencer's mouth fell open, and for a moment, he just stared. Then he crossed his arms over himself. "Magic."

"You expect me to believe this was all cupid and faerie dust."

"No, I mean I did magic for her."

"Magic," Dave repeated, then sat back and mirrored Spencer's posture. "Are you going to call her?"

Spencer reached for his wine, feeling more than a little catty for Dave attacking him over this. Truthfully, he _might_ call her. She was sweet. But he didn't have any intention of pursuing anything romantic with her; he was perfectly satisfied with Dave. Regardless, he lifted his chin and met Dave's eyes. "I haven't decided yet."

Right away, he knew it had been the wrong thing to say. Dave's face screwed up in anger, and he grabbed the napkin in his lap, pushing back from the table and throwing it down. "Well, you let me know when you decide," he growled, and left the room.

Spencer waited a until Dave was out of earshot. " _Shit_ ," he hissed, slumping in his seat. He wasn't sure whether to follow or not, but now surely wasn't the time. He had to let Dave brood alone for a few minutes, or they'd have a full blown shouting match. Spencer stayed where his was for a while, finishing his wine, then he stood. He looked down the hallway, and then decided it was still too soon, so he started cleaning up the kitchen.

When he had everything cleaned up, the bedroom TV was on, which was a good sign that Dave was starting to unwind again. Spencer walked down the hall and leaned against the door frame, watching Dave.

Dave was in his pajamas, slumped against the headboard, and glowering at the TV. Spencer really didn't think now was the time to tell Dave how adorable he was, but... well, Dave really was cute when he was grumpy like that.

"Oh, you're staying?" Dave said without looking up, his tone defensively sarcastic.

"I always stay," Spencer said.

Dave just huffed a noise that Spencer couldn't read, so Spencer crossed the room and settled on the bed next to Dave. After a moment, he reached out and curled his fingers around Dave's. Dave's frown deepened, but after a moment, he turned his hand to take Spencer's in his own.

"You've never done magic for me," Dave grumbled, and a laugh sprang from Spencer's lips so quickly he couldn't stop it. Dave glared.

Spencer pressed his smile down, and leaned in to brush his lips with Dave's. "If I call her, it won't be because I want to be with her. It'll be because she was nice, and I don't exactly have many friends outside of the team." 

He was relieved when Dave's arm slid around his waist and pulled him closer. He moved to straddle Dave's lap, his weight melting against Dave's chest.

"I'm old and difficult as hell, and I know it. You're young and beautiful, and she is too," Dave said.

It wasn't often Dave ever seemed insecure about anything, but Spencer knew this was the only time their age difference ever seemed to matter, and he also knew that Dave felt like a failure at personal relationships, considering all his burned bridges within the Bureau and his three failed marriages. They were all valid reasons to worry about losing new relationships you'd invested yourself in, even for someone like the 'Great David Rossi', but in this case, Spencer knew they weren't valid. Still, he couldn't exactly _say_ all of that.

"Maybe I like antiques," Spencer said finally, his tone serious, even if he couldn't keep the corners of his lips from curving up.

Dave was glaring again, but this time there was a glint of something else in his eyes. He made a little growly noise, and shoved Spencer, turning them so that Dave was on top of him. "Oh, you're going to pay for that."

"I hope so," Spencer replied, grinning (and a little breathless from the push), and kissed Dave when Dave leaned down to claim his mouth. He flattened his palm against Dave's chest, though, and pushed back once the kiss broke, holding Dave's gaze. "I've never done magic for you because I've never needed to."

Dave frowned, seeming to not follow, and Spencer brushed his fingers over Dave's jaw.

Spencer knew what he was like. He told physics jokes and confused most people when he knew what he was talking about. When he _didn't_ know what he was talking about, when it came to relationships and meeting new people, Spencer was clumsy and awkward. And Dave had still wanted Spencer without him having to put on a show for Dave. "I didn't need it to get your attention. You were attracted to me for me."

Spencer held Dave's gaze and smiled, and after a moment, Dave's frown faded and his lips tugged up into a tiny smirk. "When did you get so _fucking sappy_?" he breathed, and Spencer laughed again, this time louder.

He slid his hands down to grope Dave's ass as the laugh subsided. "Maybe you should make me shut up."

"Mmm," Dave hummed, pressing down against Spencer. "Gladly."


End file.
